A Butterfly's Tale: Miku's Side
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Based VERY loosely off of Magnet.  As soon as Miku Hatsune locks eyes with Luka Megurine, a forbidden romance that surpasses time reawakens, and a centuries old curse could finally be unleashed.  WARNING: contains yuri.  Sister-fic with Hannahmypet's fic.
1. Prolougue

**Uhm... hi! This is a sister fic to Hannahmypet's, who is writing from Luka's point of view. The link will be put here once her's is uploaded. Well... I don't want to rant, so... on with the story? Also, sorry if this chapter sounds a bit... ehhh, but it takes place in an older time, so I wanted the narrative to reflect that (even though I fail). Future chapters will take place in modern time, so hopefully they will be better.**

**EDIT: Here's the link to Hannahmypet's part~! Delete the spaces.  
www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6537932/ 1/ The_Butterflys_Tale_Lukas_Part**

The full moon was hanging in the sky when the butterfly flew through my window.

As always, my heart leapt happily when I saw it, because I knew what it meant. I held out a thin hand to it, wishing it would hurry even though I adored the grace with which it flew. It's beautiful pink color reminded me so much of my beloved that I felt my heart might burst.

Finally, the creature landed on my palm, and a sweet voice whispered out from it. _"Come to our special meeting place at midnight, my sweet,"_ the voice said, _"I will be waiting for you." _With those words, the butterfly slowly dissolved, turning to pink dust in my hand before disappearing completely. Often times this would make me a bit sad, but tonight I was too exited. For tonight I would see my love, my Eileen.

Making very sinple hand gestures, I whispered the words Eileen had taught me. "Butterfly of teal, take flight. Brave the dangers of the night. From my lips unto her ear, my message I want her to hear." As soon as the last words left my lips, a butterfly appeared in front of me. It hung suspended in air, it's teal wings not moving an inch as it waited for my message. "My heart longs for you to hold me in your arms, my love," I whispered lovingly, "I will come to you." Kissing the butterfly, I smiled. It immediatly took flight, silhouetted against the moon.

I sighed, maybe a bit sadly. Surely, I would be sent to Hell for the sin of whichcraft. But then, that was not my only sin. To fall in love with a sorceress was one thing, but to fall in love with a sorceress when you yourself were a woman... it was a grave, grave sin. But I couldn't help it. Eileen had captured my heart, and not by witchcraft either. I truly loved her, with every fiber of my being, with every piece of my soul.

Seeing that midnight was close, I quickly prepared myself, putting on a simple green dress before drawing my black cloak around me. I didn't want to attract attention to myself as I travelled, after all. It would surely mean death for the both of us if I was followed. Pulling my hood up, I left my house.

I kept to sidestreets, mostly, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible. Eventually I made it to the forest. This was always the most terrifying part of my journey. I thought there was a demon lurking within every shadow, and every twig that snapped chilled me to the bone. This trp seemed particularly horrifying, and I was filled with a morbid sense of doom. I let out a sigh of relief as the cottage came into veiw. It was small, and almost hidden under leaves and moss. If you didn't know what you were looking for, your eye would pass right over it. This was where Eileen practiced most of her spells, and it was also where we would meet.

I rushed to the door. It was opened before I was able to knock. Eileen stood there, her beautiful pink hair flowing down her back, wearing a simple black dress that might have been a nightgown. Her blue eyes gazed at me as she smiled. "Michaela." My name sounded so beautiful, when spoken in her voice. It was much lower than mine, but still feminine.

I threw myself into her arms. "Eileen. Oh, how I've missed you." I heard her laugh softly as she pet my hair, and I heard a soft _sck_ as she shut the door.

"And I you." She drew back from me, to look into my face. It made my blood run cold to think that some thought she sold her soul to the devil. How could someone so beautiful possibly be evil? If Eileen was evil, then I didn't know what good was. "Is it me, or do you get more beautiful every time I see you?"

I laughed. "Even if I did, I would never be beautiful enough to compete with you." She laughed with me and reached out to stroke my cheek. I put my hand over her's, holding it there.

"You flatter me, my dearest," Eileen said, still laughing slightly, "But you lie." I smirked playfully at her, drawing closer to her.

"Ah, but I supposed my opinion is a bit biased. Because I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, and my own features pale in comparison to your raidiance." I brushed my lips against her's, softly. She was the one who took control of the kiss, as she always did. I allowed her to have her dominance, and my cloak fell to the ground, unheeded, as we embraced passionatly, joined as one body as our lips met.

It was then that the door shot open with a bang.

Eileen and I both jumped, and I let out a little scream. A dark haired man stood in the door, furious. I recognized him at once, of course-he was the head marshall in our town. "S-s-sir Hiyama-"

"Witchcraft is a grave sin, Michaela," he said, his voice soft as he stopped me from speaking, "Must you make it worse with... this?" I sighed, knowing what was coming. I turned and buried my face in Eileen's neck, refusing to speak. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled not to sob. I could not see as Eileen held me, but I could hear as countless footsteps rushed into Eileen's cottage, and I could feel the cruel hands that tore me from her embrace.

Finding my voice at last, screaming. "No! Please, no! Eileen! Eileen! No, God!"

"You gave up your right to call His name when you signed your soul to the devil, girl!" Marshall Hiyama's voice was angry as he aided the others in pulling Eileen and I apart. "Hold your toungue!"

We were thrown into the jail, each in our own separate cell. I called Eileen's name, and I cried, but they put her too far away to hear me. I pleaded with the people there to move me a bit closer to her, but they did not pay me the time of day. I was not fed, and I imagine Eileen was not either.

It was the next night that we were taken out. Eileen and I were tied to the same large stake, back to back. I wished I was able to see her face, but no matter which way I turned, I could not. The mayor-a man by the name of Gast Kamui-began a speech, but I could not hear his words. My mind was too full of other things, and I was too frightened. "Michaela?" Upon hearing my beloved voice, I felt a little more at ease.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry." Eileen sounded near to tears, which broke my heart. It wasn't right for her to cry. Shifting a bit, the rough rope scratching my skin, I was able to grasp her hand.

"Don't be. If our fate is to die, then I regret nothing! I would rather die with you then live to be 100 without having ever met you." Tears were running down my face, and I felt Eileen trembling slightly. Suddenly, I was filled with unimaginable rage. At Mayor Kamui, who was still speaking; at Judge Shion, the one who sentanced us to death; at Reverand Kagamine, who even now was preaching, condemning us to hell; and mostly at Marshall Hiyama, who had followed me along with most of the law to Eileen's cottage.. The tears flowing down were now tears of rage, not fear.

"If they are to suffer an eternity in hell, then let them start by burning together!" The end of Mayor Kamui's speech was met with applause, and the fire was lit. As I braced myself for unimaginable pain, I spoke to Eileen.

"Make them suffer, my love. I want them to suffer for condemning us. The judge, the mayor, the reverend, the marshall. They must all meet our fate." The flames were close now, eating it's way towards us.

"As my love commands, so shall it be." As the fire licket at our feet, Eileen spoke, through the unimaginable pain. "Though our bodies burn and die, I realease my evil eye." The flames were comsuming us now, and the pain was unbarable. I had my lips clenched together in an attempt not to scream. "A-and now t-th... t-that y-you have met mmm... m-my wrath, you'll wish..." As Eileen trailed off for the final time, I knew she would never finish her curse. So I unlocked my lips, letting out a scream of rage and pain.

"You have not seen the last of us!"

**So, yeah... Miku and Luka actually show up in the next chapter! Uhm... reveiw, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, yay, an update~!**

When I heard one of my favorite songs playing over my radio alarm clock, I smiled slightly. Hey, maybe hearing "Meltdown" was a sign of good luck!

I sighed, stretching as I got out of bed. I still wasn't used to my new surroundings, but I was done looking around, wondering where the heck I was every morning. I mean, just up and _moving_ isn't exactly something normal, right? So I deserved a day or two to be disoriented.

... Maybe it was more like a month. Was it _my _fault that my old room looked so different?

Anyways, I pulled out a set of jeans before remembering that this new school had a uniform. Ew. Well, it wasn't so bad. Just a black skirt with a white shirt and black tie, along with black knee highs and black shoes. Sheesh, this place really did like black. It didn't look bad, though, so there was something. I went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on the uniform. I put my hair into two ponytails at the sides of my head. I seriously, like, _love_ my hair. It's the perfect mix between green and blue. I guess you could call it teal. It's really long. Like, if when I don't have it up, it goes, like, below my knees. When I put it up like it is now, it's just a little below my waist. It takes _forever_ to brush out all the snarls though.

I ate a bowl of cereal, not talking much. I was a little nervous. After all, I'm just up and transferring to a new school in the middle of the year. I was worried that I wasn't going to have any friends, or anything. It was a scary thought.

As soon as I walked through the doors, a short blonde girl came up to me, with an almost identical blond boy in tow. The two were holding hands, and I had to blink for a second to make sure I wasn't seeing double. The girl waved at me and smiled. "Hey! You're Miku, right? The new girl?" I nodded, smiling a bit. "Ah, well I'm Rin, and this is my twin brother, Len. We're going to be your guides for the day~!"

"Well, technically, Rin's your guide. I'm just along for the ride. She kind of dragged me along." Len looked down shyly as he spoke.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Can it, _otouto_. Don't make her feel uncomfortable."

"Rin, we're twins, I'm not your little brother!"

"I'm older!"

"By two minutes!"

Rin immediatly pinned Len to the wall, her arms around his neck. It looked like she was trying to be playful. I giggled a little, covering my mouth with my hand. By the bored looks on other student's faces, this was a usual thing. Rin smiled a sweet smile that looked kind of evil, given the circumstances. "Say 'Onee-sama!'" Her voice was sing-song.

Len gagged for dramatic effect, smirking himself. "Ack... O-Onee-sama!" Rin released him, giving him a small peck on the forehead.

"That's a good boy. Respect your elders, Lenny!" Len didn't say anything; his face was a bit red. Rin turned to me like nothing had happened. "Aaanyways, we're your guides, which basically means that we're in charge of showing you around and making you feel welcome... we also have the same classes as you, just to make you feel special! Hey, you're going to have music class with us! You like to sing, right? We've heard that you're really good, according to our music teacher!"

I blushed, remembering 'auditioning' for the class. Apparently, this class was only for serious musicians. "A-ah... I'm okay, I guess!" I wasn't used to recieving complements about my voice-many said it was too high and squeaky. I really liked singing, though.

Rin smiled. "Well, we'll see after lunch! Now come on, Len and I will show you to your locker!"

The rest of the morning passed by fairly uneventfully. Rin and Len were constantly chattering with each other. Honestly, sometimes they acted more like a couple then they did twins. But they made sure to include me in conversation. Everyone in the school was friendly. So many people introduced themselves, and I knew I would never remember it all. At lunch I sat with Rin, Len, and a few other people. One girl introduced herself as Teto, and immediatly tried to convince me that she was 31-years-old. Another girl named Neru just sat and teted during the entire lunch. I didn't even see her eat anything!

After lunch, Rin, Len, and I were heading to Music class. "Oh, you'll really like Music class, Sakine-sensei is really good with helping everyone reach their full potential... of course, we have to sing kind of quiet when she comes into class with a hangover, but that only happens when-"

It was about that time when something ran into me. I caught a flash of pink before my books toppled out of my arms, and I squeaked in suprise. "Sorry!" I blushed, quickly trying to gather my books. The other person didn't move, but I got the weirdest sensation. I knew that the person was staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. My face growing redder, I finished gathering my books, and looked up.

Clear blue eyes stared back at me.

**So, yeah... that was short. Review anyways?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter three! Two, if you don't count the prolougue... whatever, I'm just ranting anyways~!**

"Hey, Miku! Earth to Miku!" I blinked in suprise as Rin suddenly waved her hand in front of my face. I turned to look at her, cocking my head to the side.

"Uhm... yeah?"

"I've been talking for the past five minutes! Sheesh, are you always this spacey?" Len peeked around his twin, looking at me curiously. I blushed a little.

"Um, no. I think that... I'm just a little bit nervous, you know? I've heard that this class is kind of serious..." Rin smiled comfortingly and waved a hand, as Len smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" The two spoke in unison, then looked at eachother in suprise before laughing. This was the third time today that had happened, yet they always seemed suprised. They started talking with each other, and my mind started to wander.

I wasn't nervous. Not really, anyways. But I couldn't stop looking at that girl. The one who had run into me. She was older then me, clearly, with pink hair that was a bit shorter than mine, and bright blue eyes. I kept stealing glances at her. I had this really weird feeling. It was like... I knew her.

When I went to sneak another glance, I noticed she was looking at me, too. Instead of looking away, embarrassed, I found that I couldn't look away.

_"Eileen."_

I jumped a little, looking around. It felt like someone had whispered that in my ear. But who? The voice... the voice had almost sounded like mine.

"Good afternoon, class!" My slightly disturbed thoughts were interrupted as Sakine-sensei walked into the room. This woman had one of the _biggest_ chests I have ever seen. I mean, not to sound weird or anything, but it was too big not to notice! And she wore this kind of low-cut red top. Were teachers even allowed to dress like that? It looked professional, I guess, but still... all the guys were staring at her! I noticed Rin elbow Len in the side, looking kind of wistfully at Sakine-sensei. Well, I could see why. Rin looked like a twelve-year-old in that department.

Sakine-sensei brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes (she had short brown hair that went about to her chin), as she smiled at us. "I'd like to introduce a new student to you... Miss Miku Hatsune! Stand up, why don't you?" I felt my face flare up, for what felt like the hundredth time, as I stood and waved shyly. Sakine-sensei smiled. "Good. Now why don't you sing something for us?"

"S-sing? Like, by myself?" Was this normal? Why hadn't Rin told me?

"Yes, sing, Hatsune. That's why you're here, right? Are you familier with the song 'Melt?'" Sakine-sensei turned, putting a CD in the system.

"A-ah... yes..."

"Good. Get up here and sing for us, then." I could tell by her voice that there was no use arguing, so I got up to the front of the class, trying to will the blush away from my cheeks as I sang.

The more I sang, the more confident I became. I always felt like a differant person when singing! It was so much fun. And I could see some of the others in the audience smiling, nodding their heads in time to the music. Rin and Len flashed me a thumbs up at the same time. I swayed back and forth in time to the music, closing my eyes.

"I take you in my arms and say 'I love you so...'" I opened my eyes when I said this, and my eyes landed on that pink haired girl. She was staring at me, and I mean really... staring. I felt my heart skp a beat for some reason, and I could hardly get the last words out as I pressed my hands to my chest. "Inside my dreams." The chourus picked up then, and I smiled shyly. At the end, everyone started clapping. Rin whistled, and I laughed.

Sakine-sensei smiled at me. "Very good, Hatsune. Take your seat." I went and sat next to Rin. Sakine-sensei then looked at the entire class. "Okay, class, we're doing the 'random' exercise now."

"Random?" I echoed, cocking my head to the side.

Rin explained, "She'll take up two or three names from the class list at random, then the CD player will play an instrumental at random, depending on how many names were picked. You're probably familier with all the songs, they're pretty popular. There's a list right there." She pointed at the board. I did recognize all of the songs, thankfully.

"Okay... Kamui, get up here." A purple-haired guy walked up and sang a song called "Breathe." Next up, the twins went and sang a song called "Juvenile." It was funny, because it was a song about a couple. Next the pink-haired girl (her last name was Megurine, according to Sakine-sensei) went up. She sang a song called "Just be Friends." Her voice was... well, it was beautiful. I was entranced until she sat down. Next up, I was called up with a guy named Kaito (he had introduced himself after Sakine-sensei had called him "Shion"), and we sang "Cendrillion." Sakine-sensei said she really liked the way our voices sounded together. After we sat down, Kaito was called right back up, along with Len and that Kamui guy, and they sang a song called "Imitation Black." It was a love song, which had Rin in hysterics. All three guys looked rather akward. Then Rin went up and sang "Meltdown," which I had listened to this morning.

"Okay, next we'll do a duet... Hatsune, it will be you and... Megurine!" I glanced at the pink-haired girl, who was staring at me. Her expression was... pretty hard to read. We went to the front of the class.

"You know, Sensei, Miku here will never learn our names unless you call us by them." The girl's voice was respectful, almost in a mocking way. She turned to me. "I'm Luka." Odd, I had almost expected her to say "Eileen..."

As a piano started up, accompanied by the sound of crashing waves, I recognized the song. "Magnet?" Seriously, a love song? But we're both girls!

Sakine-sensei shrugged. "It happens. Look what happened with the three guys. Hatsune, you're singing first, that was the part made for the higher voice." I sighed and started to sing, knowing the words by heart. I played almost every day on the radio, after all!

When Luka started singing, I took the harmony, and I had to admit... our voices sounded good together. I felt differant singing with Luka, it was almost... familier. Like I had sang with her before. It was a really weird feeling, like their were butterflies flying around in my stomach. Haha, butterflies, like the song!

I finished the song with a rediculously long "Ahhh," ending with an "ooohh." Hehe, I really liked that note. As the piano played it's last few notes, I turned to look at Luka. She turned at the same time. When our eyes met... it was like this electric shock when through me. I saw her eyes widen, like she recognized me. And, weird as it was, I felt the same way. It was like I had seen her before. Luka opened her mouth, like she was going to say something...

And then the bell rang.

That snapped us both out of whatever weird trance we had been in. I blushed, and looked at my feet. Luka walked away, and I went back over to the twins to get my books. But that name, the one from before, kept echoing in my mind.

_Eileen._

**Sooo... like it? Hate it? Review or I'll never know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaand another chapter is here! Yay!**

I went home, and had dinner with my mother. As always, father was at work. Mom worked alot, too, but she wanted to see how my first day at school was.

"It was fine."

"Did you make any friends."

"Yeah, a few. This girl Rin and her brother Len seem nice. A few others, too."

"Any cute boys?" Mom giggled and winked.

I blushed and groaned. "Mmooommm! No!" Actually, none of the boys really caught my eye. It was a bit unusual for me. I mean, I guessed that Kaito was kind of cute, but not really. He seemed really lazy, too.

_Maybe it's because... someone else has caught your eye._

I almost choked on the food I was eating, earning a worried look from mom. I waved at her, finally managing to swallow. I shook my head, dismissing the random thought as rediculous. I mean, who else would catch my eye? I wasn't even thinking of anyone...

_Except Luka._

Okay, now I was getting creeped out. Was this voice even mine? It sounded like mine, but it certainly didn't sound like something I'd think. I mean... Luka was a _girl_! I _so_ didn't swing that way. _Look, I don't know if it's just "Magnet" getting to me, or whatever, but you totally need to shut up._

The voice didn't listen to me. Instead, it got even more disturbing. _It's not just "Magnet." You two were fated to be. You love her. And she loves you._

I was starting to get a headache. _Well, weird voice thing, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl. A _straight _girl. Luka probably is, too. So we definatly don't love each other._

I swear, I actually heard that voice chuckle. _Sexuality doesn't play a part here. This is beyond you._

I rubbed a temple, sighing. _Well, I like to have control of my own love life, thank you._

The voice didn't sound regretful. _Sorry, love, but you don't have a choice._

After dinner, I went to my room and wrote in my diary. I had started it as soon as I learned I was moving. It was nice to get all my thoughts and worries onto paper. Then I layed down, turning off my light and closing my eyes. All was silent, and then...

xXxXxXxXx

"Micheala."

A voice, calling. Calling me? That wasn't my name! But I felt myself drawn towards it, like I was answering to some call.

"Micheala."

Closer now. The voice was beautiful, and echoing. I was running towards it, hurtling towards it, hurling myself...

Hurling myself into someone's arms. The scene formed itself immediately as my arms wrapped around that form. I was in a small room, filled with odd things. It was lit only by candles, and it had a strange vibe. Almost magical.

"Eileen. Oh, how I've missed you." Was that my voice? It sounded like it, and it seemed like it was coming from me, but... I didn't remember saying that! It was really weird, like I was talking without telling myself to. I heard that beautiful voice laugh softly in response, and someone's hands in my hair. There was a noise that made me want to jump, but I didn't.

"And I you." That voice sounded familier, but there was something so off about it. I was holding this person close, and they were holding me just as closely. It was if we were lovers. But... that voice... it was so feminine...

Just then, the figure drew back to look into my face, and I got my first look at it. At her. It looked strangely like Luka. She had the same pink hair and blue eyes, but her face was a bit differant, and she looked older. She smiled at me as she spoke. "Is it me, or do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" Well, that was a weird thing for her to say to me. Did I magically transform into a boy?

Someone laughed, and I realized it was me. My voice that wasn't my voice spoke again. It sounded like the voice that was in my head earlier. "Even if I did, I would never be beautiful enough to compete with you." What the... what was going on? This woman was pretty, _Luka_ was pretty, but I didn't feel _that_ way about either of them... right? We both laughed and she stroked my cheek. Against my will, my hand went up and held her's there.

"You flatter me, my dearest," the other woman, Eileen, said, "But you lie." My body was drawn closer to her, and I felt a smirk dancing on my lips. It was odd, having a facial expression on your face that you didn't put there.

"Ah, but I supposed my opinion is a bit biased. Because I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, and my own features pale in comparison to your raidiance." With that creepily mushy statement, I brushed my lips against her's. Her reaction was instant. She drew me close and we kissed. R_eally_ kissed. I kept thinking about it, how wrong it was... but it felt really, really right.

Then the door slammed open, and all hell broke loose.

Screaming. Crying. Being pried away from that woman. Feeling a strange emotion as it happened-I felt detatched, like I wasn't part of it. At the same time, I felt all the emotions Micheala was. I had no doubt that this is who I was now. That this was who the voice was.

I was pulled away from Eileen and thrown into a jail cell. More screaming and crying. Screaming Eileen's name. Sobbing hysterically as guards ignored me. Longing for her touch, her kiss.

The jail didn't last long. Soon I was led outside with Eileen, and we were tied to a stake. Four men came out of the darkness. The man who had arrested us, a blonde man who appeared to be some sort of reverand or something, a purple-haired man that seemed to command alot of power, and finally a blue-haired man who looked like he was a judge.

These four men seemed to shine as the scene around me went dark. They stepped forward... floated forward. And they began to change. The man who arrested us grew a bit skinnier and more studious looking. I recognized this as the history teacher at my new school. The purple-haired guy's hair grew, and he seemed to get a bit yunger. Gakupo. The blue-haired man became Kaito. The blonde, the minister... he turned into Rin and Len.

The five stood before me, staring blankly. And a voice... the one that sounded like mine but wasn't... whispered in my ear. "Kill them..."

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up drenched in cold sweat, before my alarm clock could even go off. _Do you see now? Your love... you can't control it._

I shivered, frightened now. _Who are you? Oh my gosh, I'm asking the voice in my head questions. I must be crazy._ Already I was making plans to commit myself...

The voice sounded somewhat amused. _You aren't going crazy, Miku. I'm you. Well, sort of. Don't worry too much about it._

Oh, yes, _not_ worrying about the voice in my head made perfect sense to me... but I just ignored it for the moment. I switched my alarm clock off before it had the chance to go off and got ready for the day. My hair was an even bigger mess then usual, I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep.

I was spaced out in school, I could barely pay attention to any of the classes. Twice I went down the wrong hallway, and had to be rushed after by Rin and Len. I kept getting this weird feeling around those two... and the dream was still on my mind. The one where I had been told to kill them. The only time I actually talked was to ask about Luka. I couldn't help myself. I found out that she was two years older than me, a senior. I also found out that she was kind of an outcast ("Not that we judge," Rin added quickly, "She seems nice enough, she just keeps to herself.").

At lunch, I was nibbling at my food, not having much of an appitite, when suddenly Rin jumped up. "Hey, hey Luka!" My head whipped up so fast that I accidently smacked Len in the face with one of my pigtails.

Sure enough, Luka was standing around, looking for a place to sit. Oh, God... "Are you looking for a seat? Wanna come sit with us?" No, no, no! I tried to motion to Rin to stop, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Uh... are you sure?" She didn't really sound like she wanted to sit here. That should have made me feel relieved, but instead it made me kind of sad.

"Yeah! I'm sure Miku would be thrilled to see you! She kept being all spacey all morning, and she'd only talk to us on her own accord when she wanted to know something about you!" Oh. Dear. LORD! Rin! I could have happily strangled her... wait, what was I thinking? Rin was my friend, I didn't want to strangle her.

_Friends don't sentance other friends to death._ Oh, great, the voice was back! This day was going from bad to worse. I started to slam my head on the table, trying to get the voice to shut up.

_Rin never sentanced me to death! Now be quiet before I slam you out of existance!_ The voice just chuckled again, as Luka finally agreed to sit with us. I couldn't eat anything after that. I just put my head in my arms. I kept looking over at Luka, blushing like an idiot whenever I saw that she was looking at me. Rin didn't even seem to notice, she was to busy chattering away and messing around with Len. I think Len noticed, but he was nice enough not to say anything.

After lunch, school was fairly normal. The voice didn't even show up.

Then, everything changed. I was just sitting in class, when suddenly I couldn't sit still. I kept fidgeting and squirming, earning weird looks from Rin. Finally I gave up and asked to go to the bathroom. I just couldn't sit still anymore.

On the way to the bathroom, I saw a uniform huddled on the ground in a pool of... blood? Wait, it wasn't a uniform, it was a person. "Sensei! Sensei!" I rushed over to the person, gasping as I saw who it was. "L-Luka?"

"Hatsune, what's wrong? What's that? Megurine? What are you doing on the floor? Why aren't you in class? Wha-" The teacher gasped and shrieked as she saw Luka. Her eyes were glazed, but I was pretty sure she knew I was there.

"Megurine! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?" Luka only made some choked gurgling noise. I quickly turned her on her side. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when someone was choking. I tried to help her sit up, but I didn't do to well. Her head ended up roughly in my lap, but I didn't even notice-rather, I was too worried to care. I registered that Luka's blood was getting all over me, but I didn't really care. At that moment, I was too worried about Luka. "I'll call an ambulance!" The teacher tried to rush away, but Luka tore herself from my grip, grabbing at the teacher's ankle.

"Nnn!" I frowned as she attemted to form words. Didn't she want help? "Nnn! Nnnnnn!" It definatly sounded like she was trying to refuse help. What was wrong with this girl?

"Megurine, you're soaked in your own blood and can't even speak! I'm calling an ambulance!" The teacher deftly shook of Luka's hand and rushed into the office. At this point, students were poking their heads outside, looking around, staring at Luka and me.

Luka made a soft groaning noise before closing her eyes. "Whoa, Luka! A-are you alright?" I peered over her side, looking at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing shallowly.

"She'll be fine." The teacher patted my hand shakily, like she needed the convincing as much as I did. "The poor dear... she needs a friend now. Will you go in the ambulance with her?" This question caught me off guard.

"Uh, I-"

The teacher cut me off, standing. "I'll excuse you from the rest of your classes. Stay with her for as long as you can, would you, Hatsune?" As the approaching sirens told me I had no choice, I nodded.

"Okay."

**And, here we are. Do I smell plot? I think so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hokay, here's the next chapter! Things are getting rather intense, no?**

I sat in the hospital room, waiting for Luka to wake up. I had changed into a gray tee-shirt (it said "Number 1 Princess" in sparkly teal letters) and jeans. Mom had brought them for me, since my uniform was soaked in blood. She had popped in on her way to work and didn't stay. Luka's mom had come, as well, but she had to leave, too. It was just her and me, and the occasional nurse.

Luka's phone was buzzing constantly. Mine was, too. I didn't answer any of them, except for the ones from Rin. I told her the basic story, then asked who Gumi was. The girl kept texting me _constantly_, looking for juicy details. Rin explained that she was the school gossip. I couldn't help but feel bad for Luka-apparently, Gumi liked to exaggerate.

I sat in the hospital room, try to control my emotions. The main emotion was rage. Who would _do_ something like this? It was horrible! I felt so angry that I could... I could...

_Kill?_ I slammed a hand over my mouth to supress a groan.

_Voice. Shut up with your kill nonsense._ It was bad enough that I had been getting weird vibes from Rin and Len all day, not to metion Kaito and Gakupo. I didn't think I could handle another addition to my hypothetical hit list!

_You love her. That's why you're so angry._ The voice sounded so cool and reasonable, I wanted to punch it in it's nonexistant face. Wait, no, I'm not violent, I don't like to hurt people! _You like hurting people who hurt you_, the voice answered me even though I hadn't even been talking to it... er, thinking at it. _And anyone who hurts Luka indirectly hurts you._

I sighed. _Yes, because I "love" her. I got that._ It was at that moment that Luka shifted and groaned. "W-wha..." She mumbled something unintelligeble, winced, and opened her eyes blearily. I rushed to her side before I could help myself, kneeling by her bed.

"Careful, Luka." I didn't want her to strain herself or anything. The doctor explained that she had bit the tip of her toungue off. My blood boiled as I remembered that.

She fixed her blue eyes on me, and I repressed a little shiver. "Michaela..." Her eyes seemed a bit glazed. Was she delusional? But... that name... surely it wasn't a coincidence? I felt a sudden urge to call her Eileen. I felt the name dancing on the tip of my toungue. I almost said it, but...

"Miku? What are you doing here?" Luka's eyes snapped back into focus. It was like she didn't even remember calling me that. I decided to let it go, and offered her a little smile.

"I found you in the hallway... the teacher sent me with you, to make sure that you were alright. Luka... what happened?" I set my elbows on her bed, resting my head in my hands.

"N-nothing..." My eyes widened as Luka shook her head.

"Luka, don't be silly! Of course something happened! Tell me!" I don't know why I wanted to know, really. All I knew was that I was filled with rage over this... this bullying.

Luka locked eyes with me, looking very serious. "If I tell you... you have to _swear_ not to tell _anyone_. I don't want trouble with these creeps... and neither do you." Was she... scared?

"Okay, fine, done." I would have agreed to anything at that point.

"Well... Dell was creeping around me yesterday, and a teacher caught me smelling like cigatettes afterwords. So then I had no choice but to tell on him... well, he's part of this gang that calls themselves the Voyakiloids, and they are huge creeps. The leader is this girl that calls herself Bitter Annie, and she... got revenge." She gestured at her bruised body.

I had to stop myself from shaking his rage. "S-she beat you half to death because her friend got caught with drugs..."

"Well, that makes me sound like I'm not to blame at all-"

I cut her off, furious. "You're not! Anyone would have done the same in your position!"

Luka sighed. "Yeah, I know. But still." She shifted, sitting up even though she winced. I automatically grabbed her arm-the one that wasn't in a cast, that is.

"Still nothing. I'm keeping my promise, Luka, but I really think you should tell someone." I hadn't let go of her arm yet, but I don't think either of us really noticed.

"Nooo, no, no. Those guys... well, they're just a part of life here. If I turned in Anne... I'd get beaten about ten times worse." I sighed, shaking my head and shrugging.

"Well, whatever... if you're sure." I glanced at my hand, the one that was still holding her arm. Blushing, I quickly took it away. _You blush because you love her. Just say it to her! Say it!_ I frowned a little. Normally, when voices were telling you to do things, that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sure." The matter was layed to rest after that. We talked for a little bit-idle chatter, but I really got to know Luka. We talked about music ("I don't really have a particular genre that I listen to. Either I like it or I don't."), our dreams for the future ("I want to be a singer, maybe an artist."), and the one class we have together ("Sakine-sensei is awesome, even if she does have half the guys in the class panting after her.") It was a weird sort of bonding expirience, her with the crap beaten out of her, and me kneeling at her bedside like a kid praying before bedtime.

Eventually, the nurses said I had to go. They said they didn't know when they would let her out, but it would be in time for school tomorrow. "Joy." Luka's voice was incredibly sarcastic, and I stifled a giggle behind my hand. I turned to go, but stopped when Luka grabbed my wrist. "Hey... thanks. For staying with me, you know."

I turned and smiled at her. "No problem." Our eyes met, and I felt that shock again. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her's. Maybe... we really were fated to be... "Luka..." My voice was soft, almost awestruck. I couldn't help myself. I kept walking towards her... our faces were so close...

The nurse coughed pointedly, shocking me out of the odd spell I'd been under. "Miss Megurine really does need rest."

"Of course. I'll just go home now." I knew that was a lie as soon as the words left my mouth. I wasn't going home, not yet. I pulled out my phone and texted as I walked. I had become quite good at that, since I texted _alot_.

_"Hey, Rin. Where do the voyakiloids hang out?"_

The text came back almost immediatly. _"They normally chill on the stone steps, in front of the abandoned theatre on 22 Street. Why?"_

I texted back quickly, shivering as the chilly air hit me as the door of the hospital opened. _"Oh, I just want to know where not to go."_

It didn't take me long to find the place. Three of the voyakiloids were sitting there. A girl in my grade named Haku was there, sucking on a bottle of what I thought was alcohol. Some kid who looked a little like Gakupo, only with silver hair and glasses, had a cigerette in one hand. Finally, there was a girl with dark gray hair, darker than Haku's and the boy's. She had red eyes, just like the other two. Sheesh, did they all wear colored contacts or something. They were all laughing as I got closer.

"Haha! Annie, that's awesome!" Hearing Haku's voice, I felt my blood freeze. So _this_ was the girl who had beaten up Luka! I hid behind a wall and waited, having no idea what was going to happen.

The three talked for awhile, and then the guy sighed. "I'm so bored! I wish we had some _good_ stuff."

"Quit your bitching, Tekuno," Annie snapped, "Besides, you know we're done with _that_ until Dell gets out of jail. He was always the one with the _best_ stuff, you know?"

I heard Haku's sullen voice answer. "Yeah. Poor Dell. I can't believe that little snitch Luka."

Bitter Annie laughed. "Yeah. But I taught her. Luka won't ever snitch again." The three thugs laughed, and I clentched my fists so hard that I drew blood from my palms.

Eventually, I heard the sound of someone standing. "I gotta go, Uncle Gakt is gonna kill me if I'm late coming home again. Out of all the people who had to adopt me, why did it have to be him?"

"At least he's filthy rich," Haku said, then there was another noise as she stood up as well. "I gotta go too, though. You coming, Annie?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around for a few. Don't wanna go home just yet. See you two." I heard Tekuno flirting with Haku as they walked away, and Haku threatening him with the empty glass bottle she was holding. Then it was silent, except for the occasional cough from Bitter Annie.

What was I doing there, anyways? What did I hope to accomplish? Even though I didn't know the answer to that question, I felt my self standing up. "Hey, Annie! Annie!" I started jogging towards the shocked looking girl.

"Yo, new girl. Hatsune, right? What do you-_ack_!" Her words were cut off abruptly as I slammed her into the wall, my hands wrapped around her throat. Growling, I threw her to the ground, then started kicking her repeatedly. "Ah! What the hell, Hatsune?"

"How do you like being the helpless victim, huh? _How do you like it?"_ I was practically screaming. God, was this really me?

Bitter Annie stood up, wiping blood away from her nose. "Oh, you are going to get it!" She threw herself at me, meaning to tackle me. I grabbed her as we collided, flipping and landing on top of her. She tried to get a few punches on me, but she couldn't touch me. It was as if some spell had sapped all the strength from her and put it into me. I wasn't even in control of my actions as I punched... and punched... and punched...

"Enough! Enough! Uncle!" God, she sounded pathetic! _Finish her. Snap her neck._ That foriegn thought snapped me out of whatever spell I was under. Oh my gosh, what was I _doing?_

I stopped punching, but I wasn't in full control yet. I leaned forward menacingly. "Tell anyone about what has happened here, and I will slit your throat in your sleep. Got that?" Whimpering slightly, Annie nodded. "And if you or any of your pathetic friends try to hurt me, or Luka, or any of my friends ever again... I will make you pray for death. Do you believe I can do that?" When I didn't receive an answer, I grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her into a sitting position roughly. "Well?"

"Yes! Just leave me alone... please!" I don't think Bitter Annie had ever really had to beg before. I roughly threw her back down again, standing up.

"You're pathetic." I kicked her in the side once more, and walked away. As soon as I had walked a few blocks, sanity reasserted itself. _Oh dear roadrollar, what have I DONE? _I started to run, sure that Haku or Tekuno was following.

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the floor, shaking and crying. I had never done anything so horrible in my entire life! I couldn't believe it. I had acted like some sort of monster. Thank God mom and dad weren't home. They probably wouldn't be home all night. Dad had a habit of sleeping at his office, and Mom would often go home with a coworker who lived closer to work, so she would be able to get there earlier.

I gasped as the doorbell rang. Was it the police, coming to arrest me for beating Annie up? Maybe Haku or Tekuno, looking to get even? I stood up shakily, drawn towards the door. I couldn't stop myself from opening it, but the person standing at the door was the last person I was expecting.

"... Luka?"

**Uhm... ta-da? I really do suck at violence...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again everyone! We are getting some plot now... kind of! Uhm... just read, kay?**

"What are you doing here?" I hoped she didn't notice that I was shaking, or that I had dried tears on my cheeks. Luckily, she was staring at her feet, looking a bit disturbed. Oh, God, what if she _saw_ what I had done? I felt my heart racing, and I swallowed.

"Uh… well… I kinda was having trouble, with all this…" She gestured to her arm that was in a cast, and her various bruises. I was immediatly relieved, she hadn't seen. I nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Oh, okay! I'll help you out then~!" I grabbed her uninjured hand and led her inside. She looked a bit embarassed, which is probably why she didn't notice how anxious I had been. All I had was leftovers. I felt a bit bad about that, but Luka didn't seem to mind.

"At least you have leftovers. I couldn't even get a pan on the stove." She chuckled at this, and I did too. It didn't sound too convincing to my ears. I kept thinking about Annie, and what I had done to her.

After dinner, I got started on my history homework. Luka seemed a bit suprised that I was actually doing homework, but she helped me. She did really good, too, I think she must have been some sort of history buff or something.

We started playing cards after that. My eyes were drawn to Luka's cast, and I felt my blood boil. _Annie deserved it._

Wait... was that me thinking, or the voice? I couldn't tell. I didn't really think that, did I? Annie didn't deserve what I did to her...

_If she didn't deserve it, then why did you do it? _The thought was calm and reasonable. It sounded more like me than the voice... I agreed with it, actually. Oh, God, I was a monster! I beat up a girl! It was so horrible!

Trying to get my thoughts under control, I looked at my cards. My eyes were drawn to my left hand. On the pointer finger, the teal nail polish was chipping. I could see my fingernail, and what was under it.

Annie's blood was under my fingernail.

I knew I was about to lose it, so I rushed to the bathroom. Once there, I felt my breath coming out in short gasps. I slid to the floor, trying not to hyperventilate. I put my head between my legs, taking even breaths. Those even breaths quickly turned into sobs, and I grabbed a fluffy white towel so I could do it quietly. I didn't want Luka to hear me.

After I thought I was pretty much done. I washed my hands. Then again. Then again. I felt like I could never get clean. Annie's blood was on my hands, literally. What if no one found her and she just... died there? That thought put me into hysterics again, and I buried my face in the towel.

After I was done, I shakily went back into the living room. I saw Luka look up, and I knew that she knew something was wrong immediatly.

"Miku, what's wrong?" I looked at the floor, refusing to answer. I didn't trust my voice. I knew I'd burst into sobs again. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, but knew I couldn't look up.

"Hey, are you crying?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the ground. I wasn't crying... yet. My eyes were prickling, but I was holding it in. Luka tilted my head up, trying to get me to look at her. I didn't look at her eyes. I was so ashamed of myself.

"You can tell me." Her voice was soft and sweet. "I won't tell anyone, promise. Sometimes it's best to let it out." I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. I nodded, collapsing on the couch.

My words were shaky as I tried not to cry. "I… after I was sent home… I didn't go home… I was upset with them… for hurting you… I lost control… I…" I took a deep breath that turned into a small sob, then continued. "I attacked Annie. I found her, and I beat her up… just like she did to you… I-I was a monster…" I couldn't hold in my tears any more, and I mashed my hands against my mouth, mumbling.

Luka wrapped her arms around me. Needing the comfort, I buried my face in her neck, sobbing. I felt her hands in my hair. Normally this would have weirded me out, but I found it comforting. I actually kind of liked it. "It's okay. Consider it karma coming back to bite her." I giggled a little at that. So she didn't think I was a monster? I snuggled a bit closer, my sobs calming enough so I could talk.

"R-really?" I looked up at her hesitantly. She smiled back.

"Of course."

She looked at my eyes, and there was that shock again. This time, though, no one was inturrupting it. We were alone. I felt like I wasn't really a part of myself. I heard Luka's voice. "Have I ever told you your eyes are beautiful?" That comment sounded so perfect, coming from her. I couldn't stop myself from responding.

"Not as beautiful as yours." My voice was a whisper. Part of me was shocked at what I was saying, but that part wasn't in control.

"Are you talking to someone else? Last time I checked, you're more beautiful than me by a mile." God, she was just so... so... I felt myself drawing closer.

"Well, I guess I might be crazy, because you're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Without being able to control myself, I brushed my lips against her's. To my amazement, she kissed me back tenderly. Something about that kiss felt so familier...

Wait? What was I doing? Luka was a _girl_! I pushed away from her. I looked over at Luka. She looked ashamed and embarrassed. Exactly how I felt. She looked at me, when my toungue darted against my lips reflexively. I could still taste her...

And I wanted more. As wrong as it was, I wanted more.

Knowing full well what I was doing, I smashed my lips against her's again. How could something so wrong feel so right? I wrapped my arms around her...

We were inturrupted by a voice. "Miku? Are you here? I'm ho-" I froze and turned to the voice with dread.

My mom was staring at us in terror.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, yay~!**

I tried to say something. Anything that would get that disgusted look off of my mom's face. I realized that my arms were still around Luka, and I moved away quickly. "M-mom, I-"

"Her. Out." She point to Luka, then at the door. "Now." I knew this was serious. My mom tended to speak in short sentances when she was angry.

"Mom, please just-"

"Now!" Luka gave my shoulder a squeeze before limping slightly out the front door. As soon as the door shut, mom looked at me. "What the hell?"

"M-mom, I don't know! I-It just..." I didn't know what to say, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "It just happened."

"Miku." She sat down next to me, looking at me sternly. "I've been working. Working constantly. For you. You repay me like this?"

I felt anger welling up in me, and I mumbled under my breath. "You work for you, not me."

_"What?"_

I sniffled, not looking at her in the eyes. "Nothing. I just said I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Slut!" I looked up, shocked. Mom had never said anything that awful to me. Before I even had a chance to read her expression, a burst of pain hit my head and it rocked backwards. I touched my stinging cheek in shock. Had mom really just hit me?

"M-mom?"

"How dare you! After all I've done! It's immoral! Unnatural! How dare you kiss that little whore!"

Another burst of anger occured, sharp and unexpected. "Luka is not a whore!"

"She's a girl! You're a girl! You barely know each other!"

"B-but... I love her!" Mom froze and turned to me. She was completely still, and it was... scary. I was actually afraid of my own mother.

"What?"

"I-I... I..."

"Say. It. Again."

I sniffled, looking her in the eye. "I love her, mom."

She came forward and I winced, expecting her to hit me again. When nothing came, I looked at her. She was shaking with rage. "Get out of my house."

"Mom, please-"

_"I said get out right now!"_

I couldn't believe it. Mom was shoving me towards the door, literally throwing me out. She was screaming all the while. "Horrible! Ungreatful child! After all I've done for you! How dare you!" I was crying now, and crying hard. Mom opened the door and shoved me out of the house, locking it.

I was in shock, staring at the door and crying, I saw my dad's car coming down the street, and I knew I had to go. Dad's reaction would be just as bad, if not worse. So I ran.

I don't know how long I ran, but eventually I couldn't anymore. I saw an allyway next to an apartment complex, so I sat there, sobbing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had kissed a girl... I had said I loved her!

_You do love her._

"Shut up!" I spoke out loud, unable to control myself.

_It's the truth. You know it, Miku. She's the one. You are fated to be together, and fated to be rejected... unless you take certain steps. Eliminate the cause. Then you can be together._

I frowned, still crying. _What are you talking about? Are you saying I should kill my own mother?_

The voice answered me hurriedly. _No, no, no. But I know who would cause you the most trouble. With my help, you can get rid of them. The history teacher. Kaito. Gakupo. And those pesky twins._

I gasped at what the voice was suggesting. _I would never kill anyone! Besides, Rin and Len would accept me no matter what!_

The voice was persistant, though. _How do you know? You barely know them._

I sighed, trying to wipe the tears away. _Yeah, well, I barely know Luka, but apparently I love her._

Before the voice could answer, I heard a familier voice just above me. "Miku? Are you alright?"

I looked up. Luka was standing in front of me. As I watched, she kneeled down next to me, wincing slightly. "Luka? What are you doing here?"

Luka's face was full of concern, and I felt a little shiver go through me. "I was outside your house; I heard everything. Miku..." She reached out and brushed some tears away, although more came to replace them. "I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop the sobs from coming, and I buried my face in my hands. Luka hugged me catiously, like she was afraid. I hugged her back tightly, and she quickly tightened her grip as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I-I just... h-h-have nowhere to g-go! I c-can't bel-l-lieve that m-mom would... would... oh!" I sobbed harder, and I felt Luka pet my hair softly, cooing softly and trying to soothe me.

"It's okay. You can stay with me. Mom probably won't be home, and if she is, then I'll just her them you need a place to stay. It will all be alright. I promise, okay?" I nodded weakly, lifting my head to look at her. She used her sleeve to wipe more of my tears away.

"R-really?" She nodded, and I nodded back. "T-thank you."

"Of course. Hey, Miku?" She suddenly looked doubtful, and I cocked my head to the side. "Uhm..." Her face was slightly red, and she drew her face close to mine. I could feel her breath on my face, making me shiver again. "What happened earlier... did you mean it?"

I blinked in suprise, not moving away. I couldn't move away. "I... yes. I did."

She drew even closer without a word, and our lips met. Our arms wrapped around each other in a tender embrace. Her chest pressed against mine, and I could feel her heart racing alongside mine. She was everywhere. My hands went into her hair, and I felt her's on my face, holding it close to her's. There was no noise except for our harsh breath. No noise until...

"Oh. My. God."

I looked up, and felt my blood freeze. A girl with green hair was staring at us. She was walking towards a dumpster with a trash bag in her hand, and I assumed that she lived in the apartment building. I recognized her from school. Didn't Rin say something about her...?

I heard Luka's voice mutter. I knew the other girl couldn't hear it. If I hadn't been so... close... I wouldn't have heard it either. "Gumi..."

My heart jumped to my throat as I remembered. Rin had said Gumi was the school gossip, and that she could never keep a secret. Now, she was looking at us in shock.

School was going to be hell.

**Sheesh, Hannah-chan and I certainly like cliff-hangers, don't we? Uhm... reveiw, please? They make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyaaahhh! Finally, a new chapter~! My (er, our) apologies for the wait, I hope you all are still intrested!**

I watched Luka stand up shakily. I couldn't move; I was just too shocked. "Gumi," Luka said, approaching the green-haired girl slowly, "This never happened."

Gumi shook her head quickly, the goggles perched on the top of her head nearly flying off. "Oh, no. It happened, alright. I just saw it." I felt afraid at that, but also angry. The anger made me afraid, too-afraid that I would lash out like I did at Annie.

Luka beat me to that, pushing Gumi up against the brick wall. I winced as she squeaked. I wanted to call out to Luka and ask her to stop, but it felt like my lips were glued together. "Listen, Megpoid," Luka said, her tone sent a shiver down my spine, "This. Never. Happened. You never saw this. We never were here. You got it?" When Gumi didn't say anything, Luka shook her. I held out one hand, only for it to drop limply to my lap without Luka even noticing. "You got it?"

"Y-Yes!" To my relief, Luka let Gumi go. The girl immediatly rushed back to her apartment, and Luka turned to me. I stood up shakily, looking at her with wide eyes. I wasn't afraid of her; I was afraid _for_ her.

"Let's go."

The walk home was really quiet. Whenever I thought about saying something, I would remember Annie, or my mom, and I would feel my throat close up. I shook most of the walk home as I tried not to sob. I think Luka noticed it, but she didn't say anything.

Eventually, Luka stopped at a house and opened the door. I followed her inside. Almost immidiately after the door was closed behind me, Luka flopped headfirst onto the couch. At the angle she was at, her skirt was pulled up a bit higher than what was socially acceptable. My face was flushed as I hurriedly looked away. "Just great. Just fracking great. School was going to be bad enough without _that_." I frowned, and took a few hesitant steps towards her.

"Wait… she can't be that bad, right? And she said she wouldn't tell." I attempted to be comforting. Luka only let out a heavy sigh.

"While I was out, how many ridiculous things were you asked?" I thought about that for a second, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, some person asked if I could really see your ribs poking out." I cringed, realizing that wasn't the worst of it. I got asked if it was true that her chest was so ripped that I could see her heart take its final beat, and someone claimed that they had been told that her brains had been leaking out of her ears. If this was Gumi's work, then she had a really violent imagination.

"There you go, then." She sounded so forlorn that I felt my heart break. I walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair softly. She looked at me, and I suddenly felt embarassed. It wasn't like before, in the allyway. Something felt... different, now. She looked like she expected me to say something, so I struggled to find something comforting.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad… and whatever it is, we can get through it." It sounded really corny, but Luka seemed to buy it-or maybe she was just humoring me.

"…I guess you're right. Well then, we should make preparations for tomorrow, huh?" I blinked, before remembering that we had school tomorrow. I hoped that mom wouldn't show up, and that Gumi would keep her promise. "Okay, so you can have my bedroom." I was jerked out of my thoughts as Luka spoke. I usually shared a bed with my old friends at sleepovers, but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

I attempted to refuse her offer, but she cut me off. "I'll just take my mom's bedroom for tonight- she's not home, and this way if she comes home at 2 AM, she'll wake me, not you." I opened my mouth to attempt to reason with her, but she cut me off again. "Look, I thought it would be better than the couch, but if you prefer that, then-"

"N-n-no!" I blushed a bit as I finally managed to get a word in edgewise, "I mean, I just don't want to be a bur-"

"If you were going to be a burden, why would I have taken you in? If I offered, I can handle it." I still felt unsure-she looked so angry. Then she gave me a small smile, and I nodded.

"Thanks..."

"No prob." Luka waved it off, spinning around. I followed her, feeling a bit helpless.

Luka's room was really messy. I mean, I had a few clothes lying around mine, but this was ridiculous! I didn't say anything, though, because Luka looked embarassed. I felt my own face heat up as Luka hastily shoved a pair of underwear into her laundry basket. Luka dug around in her drawers for awhile, eventually tossing some pajamas at me. She gave me a smile as I hesitantly took them.

"Sorry if they don't exactly fit, they're all I really have at this point…" I waved that off quickly.

"No, no, it's fine!" I went off into another room to change, and a few seconds later I heard the shower start up. The thought of Luka naked caused my face to get red all over again. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about a girl!

_Luka's not an ordinary girl._ Oh, great.

_Voice, just leave. Please. I promise to be really nice to Luka if you just leave me alone._ I was too tired to deal with the voice at this point.

_It's not that easy, Miku. I'm here to make your life better. All you have to do is listen to me!_ I tried not to groan.

_Yeah, and kill a bunch of people, two of which _happen_ to be my friends? No, thank you. _I was tired and confused. The last thing I wanted was the voice inside my head telling me to kill people... I felt like I was going crazy!

_I know it's hard, Miku,_ the voice attempted to soothe, _But you have to make sacrifices for the one you love! Just _trust_ me on this one!_

I squinted my eyes shut, trying to drown it out. _I'm not going to trust a voice in my h-WAIT WHY IS MY HAND ON THIS DOORKNOB?_I opened my eyes, finding myself infront of a door. Before I could even think, I threw the door wide and stepped inside.

The shower got louder, and I was hit with a wave of hot air. "M-Miku? Is that you?" I felt my face turn bright red when I realized that I had walked in on Luka taking a shower.

Things got really embarassing after that.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be in here! I didn't even know you took night showers!" That was probably the tenth time I had apologized. I hoped she didn't see through the excuse, considering I would have heard the shower going.

Luka shut of the water, and the shadow of her form through the curtain made me blush all over again. "I told you, it's fine," she said in a tone that didn't match her words, "You can't see me anyways." That was another lie, because at that moment she reached an arm out for her towel, and through the gap in the shower curtain I could see...

"Eeeep!" I rushed out of the room, my face feeling like it was on fire.

I threw myself onto Luka's bed, cursing the voice in my head. Even so, I couldn't get Luka's form out of my head... she was so much _curvier_ than me... I felt sick to my stomach. _Lovesickness._ I didn't know if that was the voice talking, or just my imagination, but I ignored it either way.

The second Luka walked into her room, I squeaked and hid my flaming face in her pillow. That towel was so _short_! Hardly anything was left to the imagination, but mine did its best at filling in the gaps.

When I heard her disappear again, I carefully removed my head from the pillow and stood. When I walked out of Luka's room, she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, exaustion suddenly taking over. Luka smirked at me, making me feel like a little kid. That might have had something to do with the oversized clothes, though.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Uh… who's toothbrush should I use?" I felt really bad, like I was burdening her. I knew it was no use trying to apologize for it, so I might as well make the most of a bad situation... not that I thought living with Luka was bad. The bad part was the fact that my mother threw me out of the house... I felt sick just thinking about that.

"This'll work, right?" Luka handed me a plastic toothbrush, and I nodded. After we brushed our teeth, we set to work on our hair. Her's took shorter than mine, so she helped me. It felt really good to have her brush my hair; I couldn't hide my smile.

When we finally decided to go to sleep, I curled up in Luka's bed, looking up at her. "Uh… Luka… I'm not sure how to say this… eto… thanks. For everything you've done." It was dark, but I was pretty sure she smiled at me.

"Anytime." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my face heat up, but I also kind of wanted her to do it again. "Good night."

xXxXxXx

"Miku."

I was hurtling through the air again, into someone's arms. I noticed that we were in the cabin again, but it was old and worn. I was myself this time, and I was being embraced by...

"Luka! I missed you." As I cuddled up to the pinkette, I felt like I could pull away, if I wanted to. I didn't really want to, though. It felt warm in her arms, and safe. Most of all, it felt really _right_. I decided to focus on the right part of this, and not the wrong.

"Me too," Luka said, looking down on me, "Wow, I didn't even think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." I giggled at that-how could someone so gorgeous think I looked even remotely pretty, much less beautiful.

"I'm still not quite as good as you, though." She laughed along with me, shaking her head.

"Weren't you ever taught it's not good to lie?" I grinned and got closer to her.

"Oh yes, but you see, I'm not. You are truly the most amazing thing I've seen." Without giving it a second thought, I pressed my lips against hers. Luka pulled me close, and we were wrapped together in a loving embrace. The only thing I could comprehend was the feel of her lips against mine...

And then the door flew open.

I gasped, breaking from Luka to see who was at the door. It was one of the history teachers at school, Hiyama-sensei. I didn't have him, but I recognized him. Acid churned in my stomach as dread coursed through me. "S-sensei…" I knew something horrible was coming, but I had no idea what it was, or how to stop it.

Hiyama-sensei shook his head, tutting as he did so. "Girls… if only you'd paid attention in class, you would have realized that homosexuality is illegal here." I wanted to protest (I didn't even have his class!), but before I could say anything, Luka cried out.

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since now." With those cruel words, a bunch of guys I vauguely recognized as some of our classmates rushed in, ripping me from Luka's arms. Tears welled in my eyes as I struggled to get back to her. The warm, safe feeling was gone along with her embrace, leaving me feeling empty and alone.

"No! Please! Let me go! Luka! God, help!"

I heard Hiyama-sensei chuckle. "Silly girl, you think He'd help you after what you did?"

We were thrown into separate cells. I cried out for Luka, causing my cell mate to give me a strange look. "Why're you yellin' this chick's name?"

"Because I love her!" I sobbed, reaching through the bars.

"No need to be so dramatic about it." The thug went back to minding his own business after that.

Eventually, I was let out for a trial. Luka was there, too, and it kind of looked like she'd been crying. I couldn't be sure, though.

We were tied up, just like the last dream. Gakupo, one of the kids in my music class, stood and faced what looked like most of our classmates. I vauguely recognized some faces, and I tried to find a friendly one among them. I saw Kaito, the kid who I had sung with, but before I could call out to him, he gave me a disgusted look and slammed a plastic hammer on a table.

"They deserve to be punished, don't you think?"

Everyone cheered then, and I saw the twins. I wanted to call out to them for help, but I couldn't. I quickly realized that it wouldn't do any good, anyways.

"They went against nature, they're dirty. Make them go away!" That hurt. _I thought we were friends!_ I wanted to scream at them, but it felt like my lips were glued shut.

Gakupo said something that I couldn't quite hear, and then he turned to Luka. "I thought you were better than this." With that, he walked away, and the fire was lit. It crept closer to us, and I felt the tears start up again. Luka took my hand, trying to comfort me.

The second the flames touched my skin, the worst pain imaginable ripped through me. I couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. My vision blurred. The cheering crowd was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over...

xXxXxXx

"Eeep!" I bolted up in bed with a quiet sqeak. My mouth felt dry, and my body ached like I could still feel the flames. I wasn't hot, though-I was cold, drenched in a cold sweat. I shivered, wiping tears from my eyes. The dark of the room seemed scary, and suddenly I had the overwhelming need to be near someone.

Quietly, I made my way to Mrs. Megurine's room, where Luka was sleeping. "Miku? What're you doing up?" I stared at the ground, feeling stupid and childish. I was 16, after all! But this nightmare just wasn't normal.

"I had a nightmare."

I could almost hear Luka's distain. "It was just a dream, it's nothing to worry about." I sighed quietly, shaking my head.

"I know, but..." I trailed off, the lump in my throat refusing to let me finish my sentance. Instead I took a small step towards the bed. I felt relived when Luka nodded, and I quickly sat next to her, trying not to shake and failing miserably. Luka rocked me back and forth like a baby, making me feel rediculous, but also safe.

"Uh..." You could tell she wasn't used to this. "You... wanna share what it was about?" I thought about it for a second before realizing that I _couldn't_ tell her. After all, we had kissed in that dream! Given the odd circumstances, she might not take to kindly to that.

"No. No, I'm fine." It was a lie. I wasn't fine at all. Luka seemed to sense this.

"You sure? I won't make fun of you or anything, if you're worried about that." I just shook my head, feeling tired already.

"U-uh... no, I'm fine. Really." Luka was silent after that, and eventually, I fell asleep in her arms.

As soon as I fell asleep, a new dream started. Unlike the last one, this was far from a nightmare, and it didn't feel... prophetic, or anything. It was just a normal dream. Well, maybe normal wasn't the right word. I think it probably stemmed from seeing Luka in the shower, and having her arms around me while I slept.

With that bit of information, you understand why I don't want to share the details. You also understand that when I felt myself being shaken awake, and when opened my eyes to see Luka staring at me, I kind of freaked out.

"AAAAAAH!" I wrapped the blankets around me, still half in the dream where I would actually need to do such a thing, "What are you doing? Where am I? What-" I trailed off when I realized that we were both fully clothed. Memories (_real_ memories) of the night before slammed into me like a brick, and I came back to my senses.

"You're okay, right?" I felt bad for startling her, although she looked pretty calm. I cocked my head to the side, hearing a familier song.

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, do you hear music?" I saw Luka frown in confusion.

"My alarm clo- HOLY-" She dashed out of the room, leaving me by myself. I slumped down in the bed, feeling my face flush. That dream had been so... vivid. And embarassing!

_It's natural to dream that sort of thing about the person you love. _I groaned, but before I could answer Luka rushed back into the room. My blush returned when I realized that she was only half-dressed, and I could clearly see most of her undergarments.

She threw a uniform at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't even find my voice until she was fully dressed. "W-wha- why couldn't you have dressed somewhere else?" I still couldn't look away, even though she was covered.

"Because we're going to be late if we stay here for five minutes! Get your uniform on, we have to go!" I didn't think it was as bad as all that, until I looked at the clock.

"Luka! Why do you set your clock this late?"

"I hate mornings!"

I leapt out of bed, wanting to get dressed, but not in front of Luka. "That's not a good reason!"

"Too bad, it's my reason!"

Luka literally pulled me out the door, even though both of us looked like we had rolled around in bed all night (that thought made my cheeks turn pink when I remembered my dream), and neither of us had eaten. When we finally made it to the bus, I collaped on the seat, panting for breath. Luka didn't look to out of breath, but her face was all red, making me think that the run had been stressful for her, as well.

Luka helped me with my hair. I glanced at my wrist, glad that I had put my hair ties there after I took my hair down last night. If I don't put it up, it goes down to below my knees and makes walking a bit difficult.

My stomach growled, and Luka handed me a banana. "Here, have this."

"A-are you sure? This isn't, like, your lunch or anything, is it?" I couldn't help but think that she was making all of these sacrifices for me.

"I eat the cafeteria food. Go ahead, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to have it." I blushed. Ordinarily I would have refused, but I was really hungry...

"Thanks." Luka only shrugged in response.

Thankfully, we were in time for school. I caught sight of the twins, and Rin waved me over. I glanced over at Luka. "See you later." Waving, I dashed over to the twins.

"Miku! What's up?" Rin smiled warmly at me. I was suddenly reminded of the first dream, where they had called me dirty. I quickly shook the thought away. Rin and Len would never do that to me. Not ever.

_Can you be sure?_ At the sound of the voice, I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"Hey, are you alright?" Len looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I snapped, then frowned. "S-sorry. It's just a headache."

"Sure. No problem." Rin and Len both looked at me uneasily, and I felt bad.

I still felt uneasy about them, though.

I went through my classes like a sleepwalker. I would talk to Rin and Len, and the occasional person who asked about Luka, but for the most part I was really quiet. Rin and Len noticed the shift in me, too.

"Hey, is something wrong, Miku?" Rin looked at me worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just... worried about Luka, is all." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. I was worried, and Luka was a big part of it.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Len looked a bit hesitant.

"Well, we just met a few days ago..." I tried to avoid the question, feeling my face turn kind of pink.

"Well, we just met you a few days ago, and we feel close to you," Rin gave Len a look, and he nodded. "Hey, Miku, G-"

"Okay, class, that's enough talk." Kasane-sensei swept into the classroom, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "This is World Literature, not Gossip class."

"You're sooo intimidating, Teddy-kun!" Teto called from the back of the classroom. Even though she was older than me, there were a few juniors in World Lit. Kaito was here, too. I didn't know exactly why. I kept meaning to ask Rin and Len, but kept forgetting.

Kasane-sensei ignored his younger sister like he usually did. "Okay, class, turn to page 17 of your books." We were reading a book called _The Crucible_ right now. It was actually a book that was in play format, and it was about the witch trials that had taken place in Salem, an American town in Massachusets.

"So, class, before we read, does anyone know _why _these 'witches' were executed?" He looked around the classroom. "Shion, what about you?" Kaito picked his head up off his desk.

"Wait, what?"

"Maybe if you were awake, you would be getting a better grade in this class, Shion. I asked why the witches were executed." Kasane-sensei glared at the blunet.

"Um... because the townspeople thought, uh... that magic was bad?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, they believed that they sold their souls to the devil. Countless women were burned, told that they were doing the devil's work."

_Eileen!_ I slapped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming in shock at the voice. Rin and Len both gave me weird looks.

"Well, what if they did?" Kaito had this big smirk on his face, like he thought he was being funny. I felt acid churn in my stomach.

"Shion, it's obvious that witches don't exist, and even if they did, I highly doubt that they sold their souls to the devil." Kasane-sensei looked annoyed. That was only a portion of what I felt.

"Who's to say? Maybe there's people in this class that sold their souls." All of a sudden the rage blossomed in me, and I stood up, glaring at Kaito.

"Shut up." Everyone turned to stare at me, but I didn't care. Kaito looked confused.

"Relax, Miku. It was just a joke, I-"

"You sound _so_ ignorant right now, so just... shut up. Shut up and go back to sleep." I heard someone go _oooh_ in the back of the class, causing a few hushed giggles. For the most part, though, everyone was to shocked at my sudden outburst to really laugh at anything.

Kaito frowned. "Don't take it so seriously." He cautiously put a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I hated him for just existing. Before I could stop myself, I had smacked him across the face. Everyone gasped.

As suddenly as the rage had appeared, it dwindled away, and I came back to my senses. I looked around, seeing only shocked faces. Rin and Len looked worried, and Kasane-sensei... he looked mad.

"Hatsune, I think it would be best if you went to the office."

**Long chapter is loooong! I hope it makes up for the even longer wait! Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take this long~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's new chapter time~!**

I sat in the waiting room to the principal's office, staring at my feet and trying to figure out what had happened. I didn't have anything against Kaito! Why did I hit him like that?

_What he was saying was awful._ I groaned, earning myself an odd look from the secretary. I sighed, dropping my eyes again.

_Wait... _you _were the one who hit Kaito? Oh my gosh! The voice in my head is taking over my actions, soon I won't be able to control it..._ The secratary's odd glance turned into a worried one as she saw me struggling not to hyperventelate.

"Miss Hatsune? Are you alright?" No, no, no, I was not alright! When voices in your head that tell you to _kill_ people reaches out and smacks someone, that is not alright!

"I-I'm fine!" I tried to get my breathing under control as the voice piped up again, sounding soothing.

_Of course I can't control you, Miku, not really. I'm a part of you. And this part of you got really angry when Kaito started talking like that. He sounded so stupid and ignorant that you couldn't take it. _Well, he had sounded kind of dumb. But still, that was no reason to hit someone! The voice quickly countered the statement before I had time to think it out formally. _I'm guessing that the stress from what happened with your mother must have gotten to you, dear. _It made sense, in a weird way. Maybe if I explained that to the principal, he would let me go?

It was around that time that Luka walked in. "Luka? What are you doing here?" Luka looked up at me, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, taking a seat next to me.

"I-I..." I didn't know how to finish that statement, but at that moment the door swung open, and the principal walked out.

"Miss Megurine. Miss Hatsune. Why are you two here?" The secretary piped up before either of us had a chance to speak.

"Miss Hatsune assulted a student in her Lit. class, and Miss Megurine assulted her history teacher." I winced-"assulted" sounded much more brutal than "smacked." Before I could dwell on that, however, another thought occured to me. Luka assulted her history teacher? That was... Hiyama-sensei!

"You two... explain yourselves!" I looked up at the principal, then dropped my eyes to the ground again.

"A-Ah... sir, could I speak to you in private, for just a moment?" After a glance over to Luka, I said, "Luka should come, too." The principal looked surprised, but nodded.

"Of course." He led us into his office, and I took a seat, looking at the ground. I decided to give the principal just enough truth, without giving away to many details.

"W-Well... you see, sir, my mother and I... w-we had a fight." I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat. "She threw me out of the h-house, and I h-had nowhere to g-go." My voice broke on the last word, and Luka took my hand in a friendly gesture. "Luka... she took me in. I didn't mean to hit Kaito, but the stress and everything... I think that's what made me do it. And the stress of it probably made Luka hit Hiyama-sensei, right?" I looked over at Luka, who looked surprised.

"Uh... yeah." She looked over at the principal. "We're both really sorry, really. It was just a... a really long night. What with all of this," she gestured to her injuries, "And all of Miku's problems, I just... I acted without thinking."

The principal looked perplexed. I fought back tears, realizing just how much I had cried over the past couple of days. "Well... that certainly is, ah..." At that moment, the bell rang, signalling lunch. "Since this is so unlike both of you, I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Go to lunch, okay?" I nodded, standing up quickly.

"Thank you, sir." With that, Luka and I walked out of the office. Luka turned to look at me as I wiped tears away from my eyes.

"Quick thinking, there." I only shrugged.

"Honesty is the best policy," I said, before we went to lunch.

Rin and Len looked at me as I sat down, realizing that I didn't have any food. "Are you alright?" Seeing the worry in their eyes made me feel kind of sad-I hadn't meant to make anyone worried.

"F-Fine. Just, ah... I'll tell you later, okay?" The two gave me an odd look, but nodded. I wondered just how much to tell them. Part of me wanted to spill the whole story, the odd feelings I felt for Luka and everything, but... I just couldn't.

_"They went against God, they're dirty. Make them go away!"_ Would they really think that about me? I couldn't believe it, but a part of me couldn't _not_ believe it. The conflicting emotions felt like a railroad spike driving into my skull. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Is that headache still bothering you?" Rin grabbed onto my overly-large sleeve, and I had a sudden urge to grab the hand and tilt it backwards until it snapped.

_Voice! If you make me hurt anyone else today, I'll... make you sorry! _What kind of threat could I give a voice in my head. I nodded tiredly. "Yeah. It's pretty bad."

"Maybe you should go home." I actually laughed at Len's suggestion, making both of them look at me like I had lost my mind. At the moment, it felt like I had.

"That would _not_ be a good idea." They both gave me questioning looks, then looked at eachother and nodded. They looked like they were about to say something, but then Luka walked up, with a tray that looked like it had too much food on it.

"I bought you lunch." She sat down beside me, looking uncomfortable. I really didn't have much of an apitite, but I smiled and took some of the food anyways.

"Thanks." I picked at the food, trying to will the headache away. It seemed a bit better, since Luka was there.

_It's because you love her. She's so perfect for you that she makes your pain go away._ I almost groaned aloud, before realizing that Rin and Len probably already thought I was crazy. Rin piped up soon, though, so she must not have noticed anything.

"I'm happy you're sitting here, Luka. There's something you two should know." I looked up, startled by Rin's unusually serious tone. She looked to Len, who continued for her.

"Gumi's been spreading rumors about you two." I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "Not many people believe them, since she lied about Luka and all, but we still think you should know..."

"It's a lie! We weren't in that allyway, I swear!" I blurted out, trying to keep the wave of nasea I felt at bay. I felt like everyone was staring at me, and it made me feel sick. I couldn't think straight.

"... We didn't say anything about an allyway." Well, crap. Luka was giving me an odd look, I thought it was worry and exasperation.

"A-Ah..." I felt my face flush. As if this day couldn't get any worse!

_"They're dirty. Make them go away!" Rin was staring at me with open disgust, and I-_

"Miku..." At the sound of Rin's real voice, I looked at her. There was no disgust on her face, only concern. At that moment, everyone stood to go to class, and only shook my head, rushing away.

I rushed to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. "Oh, God, I think I'm going crazy." And, deep in my mind, I heard the history teacher's voice, telling me that He'd never help me, not after what I did.

"Miku?" I spun around to see Rin walking into the bathroom. "Hey... I just want to let you know... whatever you're going through, Len and I are here for you, okay? We're your friends, and we're worried." I felt a lump in my throat, remembering the odd thoughts I had about Rin earlier.

"L-Let's go to class. I might tell you later, really... But it's not only me who's involved, and I don't want to..."

"Tell secrets that aren't yours?" I nodded, and she smiled, taking my hand. "Come on, then. Len's waiting outside."

We walked to music class. Luka was already there, as well as Kaito and Gakupo. Kaito took one look at me and quickly spun around, making my feel so guilty that my stomach hurt. Rin, Len, and I took our normal spots. Eventually, Sakine-sensei walked in.

"Morning, class." She took a seat at her desk. "Your assignment for the next week is to write an original song." Whispers immediately broke out.

"Can w-" Sakine-sensei cut Rin off.

"Yes, Kagamine, you can have partners. Groups of two only though." Rin grinned and grabbed Len's hand, before smiling sadly at me.

"Sorry. Len and I always work together on these sorts of things." I gave a small smile, trying to look like I meant it.

"No problem."

"Kamui! Groups of two only!" I spun to look at Gakupo, who was looking from Luka, to Kaito, then back again. He hesitantly took one step towards Luka, only to have Kaito pull him back.

Luka walked up to me. "Uh... I guess this makes us partners? If you want to be, I mean." I felt relief-being her partner would be much better than being Kaito's after what happened.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I smiled, and she smiled back.

We spent the rest of the class working. We didn't get really far. Luka was having a hard time with lyrics, and so was I. Usually I'm a decent poet, but the voice kept putting lyrics in my head that would _not_ be appropriate.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and soon it was the end of the day. Luka and I had started to walk home, when a voice stopped us. "Oi! You two, hold up a sec!" I spun around to see Tekuno, as well as several other students. Many of them had gray hair and red eyes, making me think they were part of that Voyakiloid gang.

I stood my ground, trying not to look frightened. "What do you want, Tekuno?" Luka glared at him.

"Chill, girl. I just wanna talk. Healing up nicely, I see?" There were a few chuckles at that, and I swore that I saw a shadow of fear cross Luka's eyes. It was quick, though.

"Well, we don't want to talk to you, okay? Leave us alone." Luka grabbed my arm and tried to lead me away, only to bump into a girl with purple streaks in her short silver hair. Judging by her red eyes, she was a voyakiloid.

"Hold up there. You got my brother thrown into jail; the least you could do is answer our questions." She glared at Luka.

"So, I hear it's true that you two are dating now? No wonder you always turned my cousin down." Tekuno laughed meanly.

"You know that's totally gross, right?" A girl that I recognized as Neru said. "I mean, seriously. Is it true? Because that's just messed up."

"Leave us alone!" I spun around, trying to find a way out, but the students had made a circle around us. Luka and I were back-to-back, and a feeling of de-ja-vu rushed over me-like we had been in this position before.

"Not yet," Tekuno said, smirking. "Why don't you tell us, new girl? Why-"

"Hey!" A familier voice sounded, and I looked up in surprise to see Sakine-sensei. A few students began to walk away. Sakine-sensei took in the situation, eyes narrowed. "I'm going to close my eyes and count to five. Anyone still here is going to get a detention. One... two... eighty-six..." The students scattered, and Luka and I rushed off.

"That was close!" I looked worriedly over my shoulder. If all of those guys were as strong as Annie... that was a scary thought. I shivered.

"Hey... let's go home, okay?" Luka looked about as worried as I was.

"Okay, but we should stop at my house, first." Luka looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Mom won't be home until late, and I should get some clothes or something." Luka blinked, then nodded.

As I expected, my house was empty. I let myself in, and grabbed one of my suitcases. "I don't know exactly how long I'm going to stay with you. I mean, my parents are going on a business trip next week, so the house should be empty then..."

"Stay as long as you need to. Don't worry about it." I nodded and went to pack. When I came back, Luka was dozing off on my couch. I giggled, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Luka? Time to wake up..." Luka jerked awake.

"Mic-ah... Miku. S-sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck akwardly, and I giggled again.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I feel your pain."

We walked back to Luka's house. "So, are your parents going to be home at all?"

Luka shrugged. "Mom rarely comes home, she's really busy. Dad's out of the picture."

I frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." There was an akward silence then, until we got back to Luka's house. My headache was back, and worse than ever. Just thinking about... everything. The voice, Kaito, the dreams... it was driving me crazy. When we entered the house, I sat on the couch, holding my head in my hands.

"What is wrong with me?" Luka looked over at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I moved here, I've been... weird. Different, you know?" I drew my knees up to my chest, sighing. Luka sat next to me, her face kind of red.

"In what way?" I looked at Luka. Well, if there was anyone I could tell...

"It started out with these dreams, you know? I couldn't remember them, not at first, but now they're haunting me. And then there was that thing with Kaito, and there's this v-" I swallowed. This was the hardest part to tell. It made me seem like I was crazy.

"This voice in your head?" I looked at Luka, surprised. Her face was pale. "Telling you to k... telling you to do things that seem crazy?"

"Yeah!" I nodded quickly. "How did you know?"

Luka sighed. "I think we need to talk."

**Oooooh snap! I feel that... the end of this chapter is bad... but I can't figure out why. Odd. Review, anyways?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, this thing is getting close to the end! I figure we got... two chapters left, if everything goes according to plan~! Okay... I'll shut up now.**

I looked at Luka, trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell me. "Y-You mean…?" I wasn't able to finish. I felt worse than I had after I had beaten Annie.

Luka didn't look much better. I didn't think that I had ever seen her so shaken. "I know it sounds farfetched... but I think we picked up the curse." She rubbed her temples, like she had a headache. I knew that I did.

"It does sound farfetched," I said, "But there's really no other explanation. I mean, we're both hearing these strange voices, calling each other's names… We can't just make that up, right?" Luka nodded.

"Right." She sighed, slumping forward and gripping her head. "I can't freaking believe this." I reached forward to pat her back and at least try to comfort her, but right before my hand could touch her, she doubled over, clutching at her head and looking seriously pained. She let out a low moan, then slumped over on the couch, eyelids twitching slightly.

"Luka? What's wrong?" The pounding in my head increased, and I leaned over Luka, shaking her. "Luka?" I felt like the headache was sapping the energy from my body, and I slumped forward. My face fell in Luka's hair, and I closed my eyes…

Only to open them to blackness. I looked around. "W-Where am I?" I felt myself being pulled forward, and then I was next to…

"Luka? W-What's going on?" She glanced over at me.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." As she said that, I caught a flash of teal out of the corner of my eye, and I noticed for the first time that Eileen and Michaela were standing in front of us, a bit of a distance away. They then began walking towards us. I saw Luka try to move backwards, but she stayed in the same place.

As soon as they were fairly close to us, Eileen clapped. "Well, well, well," she jeered, "You figured it out, and so very soon, too. Hello, Miku, Luka. I would introduce ourselves, but you already know who we are, no?"

"I'm almost surprised you learned it so fast," Michaela chimed in with a smirk, "But I'm not, not really. There was a reason we picked you two, and it wasn't just the chemistry." They weren't the same as they were in the dreams. These women were not the poor victims of love; they were warped by revenge. I shuddered.

"Why are you doing this?" Why would they interfere in our lives? Couldn't they just let us be?

Eileen chuckled, wrapping her arms around Michaela's waist in what could have passed for a loving way, if it weren't for that horrible glint in her eyes. "My dear, it's to get revenge on those who did us wrong. We can't do it ourselves because we're merely spirits now, so we need your help." I shook my head, but Michaela picked up on that train of thought before I could even form a word, her hands tangled in Eileen's hair.

"Help us get rid of them. You know who they are, already. If you help us, you will be rewarded." I was about to deny it, but Luka beat me to it.

"No! We're not killing anyone!" I nodded my head in agreement.

Eileen tutted, shaking her head mockingly. "Oh, dear, we were only asking if you would do it willingly. As for if you're killing anyone, you have no choice."

I shook my head slowly, wanting to reason with them. "B-But…"

"No buts," Michaela interrupted, "Trust me, dears, they deserve it." She looked over at her lover, a smile on her face. "How do you think we should kill them?"

Eileen returned the smile, chilling me to the bone. "How about long and torturous, like our own deaths?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Michaela laughed evilly. I stared at them, entranced by it. It was like a train wreck: I was horrified, but I still couldn't turn away.

"WAIT!" Luka's scream was so sudden that I jumped. "Why would you kill them?"

"We went over this already. Revenge."

I shook my head. "But they don't deserve this!" They weren't the same people that condemned them to die!

"Hmm..." Eileen said mockingly, tapping a finger to her chin, "Nope, still think they do." With a wave, she and Michaela turned into ash, swirling around us. I held my breath, as if this could stop the two women from entering me. I looked over at Luka, but she was turning to ash, as well. I felt myself unraveling, and let out a scream…

Only to wake up, groggy and disoriented, in a sea of pink. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, only to have soft hands help me sit up. I quickly realized that the pink had been Luka's hair, and I had been lying on top of her. Before I even had a chance to feel flustered or apologize, Luka looked into my eyes.

And then _they _took over.

Suddenly Luka's lips were crashing against mine, and we were wrapped up in an embrace. Part of my mind was screaming at me to stop, but that part wasn't in control. Besides, I would be lying if I said that all of it was Michaela. A part of me loved what was happening, and wanted it to continue.

I shifted, and suddenly she was lying on top of me. _No! _ The sane part of my mind was screaming. _Not like this!_ That thought snapped me out of whatever daze I was in, and I had enough sense to push at Luka's shoulders gently, shutting my eyes tight.

Eventually, Luka pulled herself off of me, and I opened my eyes again. She was looking away from me. "… Sorry?" The passion that had been in the air was replaced by awkwardness.

"No, no…" It wasn't as if it was her fault, after all. It was them. "Luka… what are we going to do?" Her silence was answer enough.

The next week was torture. I would snap at Rin and Len, and eventually they stopped talking to me. Whenever I tried to hang out with them, they would just look at me with worry.

"We're worried about you, Miku," Rin told me one day, as we stood outside before school, "I think you should talk to Nekomura-sensei. She's a very good counselor."

I had screamed back at her, earning quite a few strange looks from people who were walking into school. "I'm not crazy!" She had shrank back against Len, and the two just walked away. I thought that maybe Rin was crying.

"We're here for you, Miku," Len had said, but they didn't talk to me much after that. It was for the best. At least I didn't feel like killing them anymore. I assumed Eileen and Michaela were up to something.

The only good thing to come out of the whole thing was our song for music class. "One Step Layered," as we called it, sounded really nice even if it did earn us a few strange looks. Our song was quickly blown out of the water by Rin and Len's "Kokoro . Keiseki," though. It was probably just as well.

The worst part, though, even worse than the rift caused between the twins and I, was my feelings for Luka. Every day, I would want her more. Flames far worse than the ones that claimed the lives of Eileen and Michaela licked at me, made it so that I was afraid to even glance at her eyes. She was my only friend now, and the person kind enough to let me stay with her, but sometimes I couldn't stand being around her.

In the daytime I was haunted by lust, and at nighttime, by the dreams. Every night, I would rush through the woods to meet Luka in a clearing of some sort. Then Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, and Hiyama-sensei would arrive. Luka would become Eileen, and I probably became Michaela. And then we killed them. We would dance in their blood and step on their bodies, laughing like madwomen. Which we were, or at least, Eileen and Michaela were. They might have been nice people at one point, but now they were consumed by their want for revenge, and unable to listen to reason.

Every day was torture, made only worse by the fact that I couldn't even go to my own room at night. But I struggled through it, and eventually the weekend came.

And that was when everything burst into flames.

**I assume you guys have come to expect cliffhangers with Hannah and I. Don't forget to review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woot! Okay, this is the last official chapter. After this we have an epilougue and then it's finished! Are you excited? You'd better be. BE EXCITED!**

"God, finally! If I had to spend another day in school, I swear I would snap." Luka flopped onto her couch, crossing her arms over her chest. I wanted to say something comforting, but it was difficult, because she was absolutely right. I was angry at Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, and Hiyama-sensei all of the time.

"... At least we get a break." Of course, in a few days we'd be back again, fighting murderous urges. And we didn't get a break from each other yet. I wanted to pet her hair, or do something comforting, but I held myself back. I knew it wasn't me feeling this urge, but it sure felt like it.

"We have to do something. If we don't fix this..." Luka trailed off, but she didn't need to finish. I knew exactly what she meant.

I sighed, biting my lip. "But what can we do? Where can we start? I don't know anything about curses!" Luka reached out a hand toward me to comfort me when she heard my tone of voice, but quickly jerked it back.

"Well... We could do some research. I mean, they knew a little bit about it in history class." With that, we went to the computer.

After trying things like "_Eileen Michaela witches"_ and "_Witch burning"_ for over an hour, we finally came up to Eileen and Michaela's story. Of course, we already knew most of the details, but it was still unnerving to read it like that. There was only a small paragraph on them, among other descriptions of witch burnings.

_"Two women were burned at the stake, one for being a witch and one for having romantic relations with her, something that would have been prohibited even without witchcraft. Rumor has it that the witch attempted to curse the townspeople in a blind rage, but the likelihood of her actually knowing witchcraft is, as we know now, about as slim as the chances of witchcraft actually existing. It shook the townspeople up, though, enough that several ran away from the sight of the burning, and one woman never left her house again."_

I was trembling a little by the time it was finished. "It's... so sad." I finally said.

Luka gave me a strange look. "Do you actually feel sorry for them?" I guess she sort of had a point. I mean, why would I feel sorry for someone who was trying to possess me?

"If they had just been free to love whoever they wanted, none of this would have happened. It was the townspeople's fault." I felt anger at everyone who had condemned Eileen and Michaela. They deserved the curse that they had gotten...

"Miku?" I glanced over at Luka, a bit surprised. Of course, I quickly broke eye contact with her when I felt that familiar rush.

"It's getting worse," I mumbled, shivering. Luka sighed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I stiffened, but relaxed when I realized that it didn't feel like Eileen doing it. It felt... safe. Of course, that could have been Michaela at work, but still.

"Let's just get to sleep, alright?" I sighed, nodding. I got ready for the night, walked into Luka's room, and gave her a wave. It felt like I started dreaming before my head even hit the pillow.

This dream felt more real than the others. Although time seemed to slip away from me, I could feel the leaves and twigs under my bare feet, and the wind whistling through the woods as I walked. I shivered, but seemed unable to do much else.

I looked down at myself, realizing that I was wearing my pajamas. That was certainly new for me. I felt frightened, and that was also new. Usually I didn't have much control over my emotions in these dreams. I heard branches crackling next to me, but I couldn't move my head to see who it was.

After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, I reached an old, run down hut. I recognized it immediately as the one that I would always go to in my dreams as Michaela, to meet Eileen. I almost felt surprised when a hand that wasn't mine reached out to push the door open, and it was empty. Glancing at the blue-painted fingernails that shoved open the door, I realized that it was Luka next to me.

The two of us walked inside, and I was able to move freely a bit. I rubbed at my head, finally turning to face Luka. "Luka... What's going on?" This didn't feel like a dream, and it scared me.

"I don't..." She trailed off when she heard voices approaching. As I looked on in horror, five people walked into the cabin.

"We got your letter, Miku!" Rin and Len exclaimed, looking a bit happy.

Kaito continued, "Yeah, about how you wanted to apologize in person for hitting me."

"Miss Megurine, I understand that teenagers stay up late on the weekends, but did you really have to schedule your apology at such a strange time?" Hiyama-sensei didn't look overly tired, but he did look annoyed.

"Yeah, and what about this place," Gakupo said, looking around, "What a dump!" I saw Luka glare at him for that, and I knew it wasn't really her.

Against my will, my eyes were dragged to the corner of the room. Two knives were sitting there, ready to use. I looked at the innocent faces of the people I was about to slaughter, and I felt sick to my stomach. This wasn't a dream, I was sure of it.

This was real, and unless Luka and I did something, all of these innocent people would die.

_Are they really innocent, though? Think of all they did to you. Why, Rin and Len, your own friends, wouldn't even stand by you in your time of need. They abandoned you. If they abandon you for that, well then, they probably aren't very good people. None of these people are. They deserve what's coming._

"Miku?"

"Are you okay?" Hearing the twins' voices, I looked over at them. With horror, I realized I had walked over to where the knives were hidden in shadow, and I was close to picking them up.

"Miss Megurine, I appreciate you trying to apologize, but in all honestly if this is your way of doing it, I'd rather be home in bed." With a bit of a shock, I realized that Luka was right next to me, bending over as if she were about to pick up the knife. At the sound of her name, though, she straightened out.

Luka and I looked each other in the eyes, and in that moment I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. We both knew that in about five seconds, Michaela and Eileen would take over. We would be powerless to stop it, unless we made them realize that these were not the people who condemned them. We needed to show them that this was a different time, and that these people wouldn't burn them at the stake as their ancestors did. The two of us reached a conclusion together and, as if it were planned, stepped towards each other.

We then locked lips in our most passionate kiss yet, one that Eileen and Michaela had no control over.

I don't know how long it lasted, but eventually I remembered that there were still people in the room, and that their lives depended on this kiss. Luka and I broke the kiss, arms still wrapped around each other, and turned to look at five shocked faces, staring at us in total silence.

A silence that was broken when Gakupo whistled.

"I told you!" He said cheerfully, punching Kaito in the arm.

"Ha, I guess you did," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm still not giving you the 500, though."

Rin and Len smiled, nodding at each other before giving me a look of total understanding so strong that it made me feel like tearing up. How could I have ever thought they would abandon me, even with Michaela?

Hiyama-sensei just looked confused.

I heard Luka pipe up with an explanation. "We did bring you hear to apologize," she said, "But we also wanted to, er... Show you why we've been acting so weird." Picking up on her line of thought easily enough, I nodded.

"It's been really hard, figuring all of this out," I said, not exactly untruthfully, "I mean, I've never really felt this way about anyone before, much less a girl." I turned to Luka, smiling, and she smiled back. Eileen and Michaela were stunned into silence.

"Miss Megurine, who you kiss is none of my business," Hiyama-sensei said, sounding exasperated, "But... I'm glad that you're feeling better now. Perhaps now you can concentrate in my class a bit better. I'll see you on Monday." With that, he turned and left. Thankfully, I didn't feel the urge to pull him back and kill him.

Gakupo came over to us, clapping Luka on the back. "I knew there was something going on between you two. Too bad for Kaito and me, though, eh?" He glanced at Kaito, before turning back to us. "Unless, of course, you wanted to-"

"Out." Luka pointed at the door, and Gakupo chuckled.

"Okay, okay, it was just an offer." He and Kaito left, leaving just the twins. The two came up and hugged us.

"We're glad everything's alright," Rin said with a smile.

"We're here for you, alright?" Len grinned at us, then took his sister's hand and walked away. Luka and I followed them outside, standing at the doorway of Eileen's house, holding hands and watching them walk away.

"I just don't understand it." I jumped at the familiar voice, but it wasn't inside of my head this time. Turning, I saw spectral images of Eileen and Michaela, staring at us in confusion.

"They... They deserved to die..." Michaela seemed less sure about that, and I sighed.

"No, they didn't. They aren't their ancestors, Michaela." Luka picked up my thread of thought.

"The world is different now. People like you are more accepted now." I glanced at Luka, wondering if we counted as "people like you" now.

Eileen frowned. "But... What about the curse... Without it being finished, we're trapped here." And, suddenly, I knew that wasn't true.

"No, you aren't," Luka said, apparently getting the same thought that I had, "It was your own need for vengeance that kept you here. You need to let go."

Eileen glared at me. "Let go? How could I possibly-" She cut off as Michaela held a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet, my love," she said softly, "She's right. Can't you feel that she's right?" Eileen looked at Michaela, as if seeing her properly for the first time.

"Michaela..." Her voice lowered to a shaky whisper. "What if we don't make it... Up there? We've done so much evil..." Michaela smiled, taking Eileen's hand and kissing it.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we go together." The two smiled, and embraced. I smiled, too, leaning my head against Luka's shoulder.

"Alright... We can go now... Girls, we're sorry." Eileen turned to look at us, with a sad smile. I smiled back, letting her know that she was forgiven. The two kissed, and a bright light enveloped the two...

And then they were gone. Just like that, they were gone. I looked to the sky, and I saw two butterflies, flying high up into the sky together. I sighed happily, squeezing Luka's hand.

"We should probably get home," Luka said, and I turned to her. There was no longer that strange, unexplainable attraction when I looked into her eyes. I didn't feel the need to do all sorts of things that I was most definitely not ready to do.

But that didn't mean there was nothing there. There were still feelings there, and this time, they were my own.

"Okay. Hey, Luka?" She looked at me questioningly, and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. We smiled at each other.

"Let's get out of here."

**Soooo, there you have it! How adorably chiche was it? Make sure you review to tell us, and stick around for the epilouge~!**


End file.
